marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Sun (Earth-9921)
; ally of Fantastic Four | Relatives = unidentified parents (deceased) Jean-Luc LeBeau (mentor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9921 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 183 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | Hair2 = ; formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Steve Skroce | First = Gambit Vol 3 #7 | Death = Gambit Vol 3 #23 | HistoryText = New Sun is actually his reality's version of Gambit. His parents were paid by the government project Alpha-1 to have a child, based on their genetic potential. The child was raised by Alpha-1 and trained in the use of his powers even before he had them, so that by the time they manifested, he was expert in their use. So much so that he destroyed the Alpha-1 facility and flew off. He joined the X-Men for a while but left after killing that reality's Phoenix. Though he operated as a solo hero afterwards, he never felt comfortable with the other heroes. Then he met Jean-Luc LeBeau, who told him of the legend of the restoration of the Old Kingdom, which he, as "Le Diable Blanc", the white devil with red eyes, was fated to accomplish. Together they prepared for the restoration, digging into a mountain in Turkey where a statue of the last King was buried. The ceremony worked exactly as prophesied, unfortunately, the combination of mystical and kinetic energies created a shock-wave that destroyed all life on the planet, except the mutant who started it. The "New Son", as he now called himself, tried to use his powers to manipulate time and undo his deed, but ended up accessing the Spiral of Worlds, a gateway to the multiverse. There he found worlds upon which there were other versions of himself, and he vowed to never let what happened to his world happen to another. He came to Earth-616 and sought out Gambit, his counterpart here, and found him just after the X-Men stranded him in Antarctica. New Son helped Remy escape the South Pole, and then sent him and Courier on a mission to the Savage Land. Even after Remy rejoined the X-Men, he was still running errands for the New Son, including stealing a database of all mutants from Muir Island and getting some mind-controlling gas from a Japanese mutant boy, among other things. New Son also had Fontanelle dreamscape various people close to Remy and connected to Black Womb Project (our version of Alpha-1), hoping to learn more about his doppelganger. New Son's plan was to move everyone on Earth to a new planet created exactly 180 degrees away on Earth's orbit, but that plan was scrapped when Dr. Doom brought the "Heroes Reborn" Earth to that location. The New Son then shifted his focus, using the mutant known as Quiet Bill to scour the multiverse for timelines in which Gambit died before destroying the world, as well as ones where he lived. He then hired a number of assassins to kill Remy, though the purpose of that game was actually to force Remy to use his newly expanded powers to their ultimate potential. He even dressed up as the X-Cutioner II (using a version of the X-Cutioner's armor), in order to confuse Gambit. Then New Son revealed himself to Remy, showing him that they were the same person from different realities. Remy was not amused, and freed Quiet Bill and his pal Huey and trapped New Son between moments in time for a while. New Son escaped, and realized that his name should be "New Sun", a testament to the prophecy about the resurrection of the Old Kingdom, which would "bring all into the light of a new sun." Finally, the New Sun broke into Gambit's safehouse, attacked Huey and commandeered Quiet Bill's power to transport Remy to his own ravaged world. There New Sun told his story and then attacked his counterpart. Gambit finally accessed all of his power, but the New Sun's experience proved far too much for him to handle. The fight took them to the site in Turkey from where New Sun had destroyed the world. New Sun grabbed Remy, who poured all of his vast energies into New Sun, overloading his system. The tremors shook the statue of the ancient King, which fell and impaled New Sun on its spear. New Sun exploded, along with his world. Gambit was pulled back through Bill's portal just in time by Courier. | Powers = Total Kinetic Control: New Son had control of kinetic energy at a molecular level. He could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive. He does not need to make physical contact to do so, nor does he have a block to prevent him from using this on a living being. He can cause another being to be unable to move or unable to stop if in motion. He was able to cause or simulate various energies by manipulating the kinetic energy present, such as infrared and microwaves by increasing molecular agitation, or cold by reducing it. Lastly he could transform himself into an energy wave to travel through space and into other dimensions. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = His energy transformation. | Weapons = | Notes = * Mister Sinister is responsible for Gambit not having power on the level of New Sun, having removed a portion of his brain tissue as Gambit's power began to grow beyond his control. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:LeBeau Family Category:Mutants (Homo superior)